


Two Ghouls Walk Into a Raiders' Nest

by Glowstickia



Series: The Vault Crew Stories [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Banter, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Ghouls, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: NoOne and Hancock make a pretty damn good team, even when NoOne won't admit it.
Relationships: John Hancock (Fallout) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Vault Crew Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747000
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Two Ghouls Walk Into a Raiders' Nest

**Author's Note:**

> This started off with [this ask](https://falloutglow.tumblr.com/post/629836489621110784/they-could-count-the-mistakes-they-made-just-now) and I wanted to expand upon what I wrote. 
> 
> Ended up also using from the [Sensory Prompt list](https://falloutglow.tumblr.com/post/626392083072221184/64-sensory-prompts) again. :)
> 
> 10\. The taste of Vodka at the back of your throat.

Raiders. Why the hell did it have to be raiders?

NoOne grumbled as Hancock grinned beside her. “Oh, c’mon you  _ love _ kickin’ their asses.”

She narrowed her eyes at him as she reloaded her pistol. “You owe me a drink-no, not the cheap shit Charlie passes out, I’m talkin’ top shelf.”

He chuckled. “Whatever you say, Sister.”

She rolled her eyes as she leaned out from behind their cover of concrete rubble and fired a couple rounds before dipping back behind it. She huffed as she readjusted her cowboy hat. “Damn bastards,” she muttered. “I got one of ‘em, but they’re hoping we’ll run outta ammo before  _ they _ do.”

Hancock shook his head as he readied his shotgun. “Need a bit more oomph to knock these assholes down.”

NoOne added a few bullets to her pistol as he stood up and fired. Someone screamed. Well, he got one at least. He ducked back down as the raiders retaliated. “Please don’t tell me you’re high.” She said as she mentally counted the rounds hitting their cover.

“I’m not…” he frowned as he checked his pockets for more shells, or chems. “At least, not right now.”

NoOne groaned. “What she sees in you, I’ll never know.” She rubbed her forehead and sighed.

He nudged her. “Oh, c’mon, don’t be like that, ya old woman.”

She elbowed him back. “If you weren’t a mayor-”

The gunfire stopped.

NoOne quickly leaned out. Fired. One. Two. Three.

She ducked back. Another bastard down.

One more to go.

“-I’d have kicked your ass months ago.” She finished as she watched him fumble with his ammo.

“Aw, you love me.” Hancock teased as he clicked the rifle closed.

She gave him a look. “You gonna kill him or not.” she said, thumbing behind them.

“Yeah, yeah, keep your hat on.” he said, adjusting his own tri horned hat before hopping up and firing. Something squished and gurgled. “Got ‘em.”

NoOne grimaced as she got to her feet. “Glad that’s fuckin’ done.” She said, still holding her pistol as they went to check the damage.

Five bodies. Corpses. Whatever.

NoOne led the way, kicking the weapons away from the raiders’ hands and checking pulses while Hancock pulled out his knife and made  _ sure _ the job was finished. She sighed as she returned her pistol to her hip and started to check the bodies for supplies.

They could count the mistakes they made just now on one hand, if they chose to skip over some less important mistakes. But at least the fight had ended. NoOne tossed a few of the shotgun shells to Hancock she found off some dumbass raider who got the sorry end of her pistol. He grunted his thanks as he reloaded his shotgun and counted his ammo. “If ya find any Jet, I’m callin’ dibs.”

NoOne clicked her tongue as she unbuckled the combat knife off the raider’s thigh. He wouldn’t be using it. She unsheathed it and eyed the blade. Mmm, could use some sharpening. “If you’re resorting to dibs, then I’m callin’ it on whiskey, Hell, any alcohol we find.”

Hancock hummed a moment as if to contemplate her response. “Fine, but I get at  _ least _ one ale.”

“Yeah, yeah, keep ya red coat on.”

Hancock chuckled. “Ya gotta admit, we make a damn good team.”

NoOne strapped the combat knife to her thigh. “A pair of ghouls in love with the same psyker?” she guessed as she snagged a small bag of caps and added it to her own bag.

“Ya know that’s not what I mean.”

NoOne grunted as she stood up and stretched her back. Hancock had his shotgun strapped to his side, and a bottle of clear vodka in his hand.

“You found the strong stuff.” she nodded to the bottle. His face was hard to read as he stared at her. She sighed. There was no getting out of this. Of course,  _ he _ wouldn’t let her. “Yes,” she said, placing her hands on her hips, “we  _ do _ make a good team. So long as yain’t high off yer ass.”

A smile cracked on his face as he held the bottle out to her. “I like ya better when yain’t drunk.” He said, throwing her own word back at her. God, it was weird how he said it.

She turned the bottle in her hands. She uncapped it and took a swig. She hummed as the alcohol burned her throat and warmed her insides. Probably would be better with some ginger ale and mutfruit slices. Or to tenderize some meat.

“Fair enough.” She said, handing him the bottle so he could take his own victory swig.

He smacked his lips and gave her back the bottle for her to recap. “That ain’t for Sunshine.”

NoOne smirked. “No, it ain’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nova's gonna be so pouty when they get back and not let her drink any alcohol haha.


End file.
